


Waiting to go on

by Nary



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Andusk, Clothing, F/M, Fantasy, Fingerfucking, Gladiators, Minor Violence, Rushed Sex, Slavery, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-03
Updated: 2010-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was dark in the narrow tunnel leading up into the arena, but not so dark that César couldn't see Laurin shifting from one foot to the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting to go on

It was dark in the narrow tunnel leading up into the arena, but not so dark that César couldn't see Laurin shifting from one foot to the other. "Nervous?"

"No!" she snapped. "Nothing to be nervous about - it's just some prisoners today, it'll be easy."

"I was a prisoner when I started out, you know," he pointed out unhelpfully.

"I said I'm not nervous."

"What's the problem, then? You have to take a piss? We've still got some time before we have to go on, that big fiery thing looks pretty tough..."

Laurin sighed. "I'm horny, all right? I had this dream last night, and I haven't had a minute to myself all day to take care of the problem."

"Oh." César thought for a moment. "I could help, if you want."

"Here? Have you forgotten we're going on whenever Tristane kills that elemental, which, in case you've never watched her fight, could be any minute? They won't even have to clean the ring afterwards, no blood and guts in those fuckers."

He shrugged. "It sounds like it wouldn't take you long to come. I can be quick if I have to."

"You can be quick even when you don't ... oh, fine, go ahead." Laurin put down her short swords and turned to face the wall, sticking her hips back in his direction in a businesslike way.

César didn't need any more encouragement than that. It was only the work of a moment to have his wide belt undone and to push up the tiny, ridiculous leather skirt they made her wear. The gladiators' armor was designed for show, to accentuate rather than protect their bodies, and kept as light as possible to let them move quickly. "No one wants to pay to watch someone lumbering around inside a tin can," Halden liked to tell any new kids who complained that a few straps and studs weren't going to do much to save them from swords or teeth. It did make things easier, anyhow.

Laurin was wet as she could be when he slid his hand between her legs. She moaned and pushed back against his inquisitive fingers. "Hurry," she ordered him, her voice breathless. Eager to obey, César dropped his axe, which clattered on the stone floor, and grabbed her hip with his now-free hand to pull her against him. The tip of his thick cock prodded tentatively in the right direction, but, impatient, she drove herself back onto him until he was completely buried inside her. Pushed slightly off-balance, he planted one hand on the wall to brace himself against her enthusiastic thrusts.

It was different than fucking noble girls. Too many of them were so little and delicate, with slim hips and tits no bigger than those tiny, fancy teacups they liked to drink out of, that César was always a bit worried about hurting them. Laurin wasn't overly tall, but she was sturdy, with strong thighs and tits that spilled over his hands when he cupped them. It was too bad they were hidden under her skimpy armor, he would have liked to touch them, but there wasn't time. She was fingering herself quickly now, moaning and fucking herself against him, and it was all he could do to keep up with her.

The cheers from the crowd outside surged suddenly, and they both knew the fight must be nearly at an end. César, his need growing more urgent, slammed her hard against the wall, almost lifting her off her feet with the force of his strokes. Her cries were drowned out in the roars of triumph that echoed down the tunnel, but he felt her clench around him before her legs went slack, and knew she'd gotten what she wanted. He had to finish soon, or they'd be caught for certain. He didn't quite know what would happen then, except that people would definitely make fun of them. If Halden was really pissed about it - say, if he'd happened to ding the blade of his axe when he dropped it - then there would probably be scut-work as punishment, or even a whipping...

"What's wrong with you?" hissed Laurin. "You said you'd be quick!"

"I know, sorry," he gasped. "Harder than I thought. Unh... Distracting."

Laurin groaned in frustration, not sexual any longer but simply the everyday frustration of dealing with him. "Think about something hot. I'm sure the fight's done out there, she's probably just basking in the applause now. So you've gotta come now, or else in ten seconds we're stopping and you're going out there with a raging hard-on. Ten... nine..."

Under pressure, César's mind went blank. The warm, tight grip of her pussy was all around him, and given even just a few more minutes, that would have been enough, but he didn't have a few more minutes. What could he think of... Oh yes. The time when Laurin had made him fuck her while she sucked Dom's cock. He remembered how Dom's face had looked when he came, and how they'd made eye contact for a moment before Dom looked away. He remembered the hot, awkward feeling that had spread through him, how his face had reddened and his mouth gone dry, and how he'd come just a little while after. Even the memory was enough to bring him off just as Laurin was finishing her countdown. He pressed her against the wall so hard that when he finally pulled away, he could see welts on her back from the studs on his armor, but he found he didn't much care just then.

Laurin pushed him away quickly and straightened her armor, tugged down her skirt and picked up her weapons, looking ready to fight, if a little disheveled. César retrieved his belt and put it back on. He was just finishing the buckles as Tristane entered the passageway, her white armor stark against her dark skin. No blood, he noted, but she did look slightly singed.

"Good fight?" Laurin asked, her voice perfectly casual in a way that amazed César.

"All right," shrugged the senior gladiator. "Good luck to you two."

"Thanks."

"You might want to turn your skirt the right way around, though. The slit's in the front." He couldn't read Tristane's expression to know if she'd guessed, but his uncontrollable blushing probably told her everything she needed to know, if she hadn't figured it out already. Smirking, she strode off back to the baths.

Laurin stepped up toward the archway, waiting to go out as soon as the announcer spoke their names. César joined her. "Can I ask...?"

"What?" she snapped.

"...what your dream was about."

"Oh. About you and me and Dom, all together..."

"Oh." He hesitated only a moment. "We could do that again sometime, if you like. Whenever, really, it's fine with me."

Laurin grinned. "Talk to me about it after the fight, okay?"


End file.
